


Outside, Looking In

by Kissa



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Risky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Chris enjoy a lazy afternoon at a beach party and decide to spice it up with some easy-breezy beach sex just mere metres from where the party is. Chris (him) experiences something new this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside, Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to Red Star, meant to bridge the gap between that and the part where the two Chrises finally get to have Sebastian as well.  
> They are at a beach resort in Romania, where Seb booked them rooms and where no one gives a flying fuck who they are so... good times.

As soon as Sebastian got there too, Chris was going to thank him for this priceless tip. Coming to Romania and going to the seaside had been the best decision he’d made in a long time.  
  
No one gave a shriveled, post-communist fuck about who they were here. He had already gone to the corner store in only speedos, a shabby shirt and flip-flops and no one had batted an eye. No lenses in the bushes, no screaming crowds. No salespeople grinning dirtily at him and judging his purchases.  
  
The holiday resort they were staying at was as far as Chris could imagine from the expected reality of a “resort”. It was actually a small satellite-town outside of Constanța. The beach was very nice and clean, and mostly empty, even then at peak season. The toilets on the beach were the Turkish design, just holes in the ground where ladies had to squat over and men had to piss on their own feet in 9 cases out of 10. Chris had never had to use his gymnastics training for emptying his bladder before, but here he was, doing it while promising himself that next time he’d just piss in a bush.  
  
Chris, his girlfriend, didn’t like going to the beach at midday when the sun was strongest. They were going for runs and yoga at sunrise on the beach, then they stayed at the small villa where Sebastian had booked them rooms, and in the afternoon they’d return to the beach for the seaside disco and bar. There was also an open air cinema set up in an old Roman amphitheater and they had already seen “Kingsman: the Secret Service”.  
  
She was also not as shocked as he was by how things were, because she spoke the language and this was sort of home for her.  
  
Chris had felt very jealous and insecure when he had introduced her to Sebastian and they had  retreated to a corner to speak Romanian among themselves for a long time. He didn’t like how physical and touchy-feely they were and how they kept glancing at him before coming over and cuddling him from both sides. That had been odd, but Chris had enjoyed it. It had helped him get over his funk, reassuring him that his girl wasn’t fucking off with the first dude who could talk dirty to her in Romanian. He knew his fears weren’t rational, after all.  
  
Later, she had told him that Sebastian’s Romanian was rusty and pretty funny in places. He had asked her what she thought of the guy and she’d shrugged and replied with: “He’s cute and hot, I guess, but he’s not you.”  
  
Since then, things had changed a lot. He had become comfortable enough around both of them to admit to his girlfriend that “if there was going to be a guy, then it’s Seb”. Now he was just happy she and Sebastian got along and liked each other. There had been enough times in the past when his friends couldn’t stand his girlfriend at the time or vice versa. Now it was all good.  
  
… so good in fact, that Chris was actually floating on a golden cloud a bit higher up from where his body was, stretched comfortably on a beach towel with _Baby_ Chris draped over him.

  
There was a party at the bar above the beach and the DJ was playing a slick and sultry mix of the female vocals-led trance music Romanians seemed to be so into.  
  
For the summer, with its extreme temperatures and raging hormones, that music was exactly what it took to keep everyone in a state of continuous arousal. Chris felt it, and looking at the multitude of bodies grinding and dancing on the makeshift dancefloor in front of the the bar had confirmed for him that he was not the only one having to constantly conceal a semi.  
  
His girlfriend didn’t seem to notice or to mind, sparing him the embarrassment of having to admit he was constantly horny. She was definitely not complaining about the way he was always ready for her, one way or the other.  
  
They had picked each other’s swimwear and Chris had felt betrayed when his girlfriend had only taken speedos along for him. He felt on display, but then again, no one was looking and having worn trunks in a country where everyone wore speedos would have made the “Spot the American!” game way too easy. To make it up for the speedos, she had not even bothered to put on the tops on any of the bikinis he had packed for her. That alone was contributing to Chris’s perpetual semi situation. The speedos were doing a remarkable job at containing him, Chris had to admit. And the people weren’t like back home, some did stare, giving him the once-over and appreciating the view, but no one came to bother him or made lewd remarks.  
  
When they were in town and among people, she covered herself, but at the beach, out came the titties, and Chris could not get over how he could look and touch whenever he wanted. She had quite small boobs, small enough to not need a bra for practical reasons, but Chris liked how they fit in his hands and how he could ever so gently squeeze them with his splayed out fingers, making her squirm and beg him for more.  
  
Right then, he noticed her kisses becoming more urgent and he felt her slowly grind against his thigh. He smiled and tightened his hold around her, running his large hands on her warm naked back.  
  
“Needy, aren’t we?” He tried teasing, earning himself a Grumpy Cat look.

“Well, yes. Tell me you’re better off!” She challenged him. “It’s hard to stay cool when you’re around, wearing next to nothing and looking like you do.”

“And whose fault is it that I am basically naked?” He asked, gently aligning her chin with his so he could give her a searing kiss. “Although I have to say, speedos are good for one thing… stealthy boners. Everything is nice and compressed.”  
  
She smiled and rubbed herself against him slowly.  
  
“I can still feel the heat and the wetness seeping through the nylon. You’ve been found out, mate.” She purred against his lips, trailing hers down his jaw and lower over his neck.  
  
“Do you want it? Do you want me?” Chris asked, feeling like he was treading on thin ice. What if she just wanted to mess around but not do anything drastic? After all, they were pretty much in public, out in the open on a deserted beach where anyone of the two hundred plus party guests at the club could see them.  
  
“Yes, what sort of a question is that, when do I not want you?” She breathed out, her neediness surprising Chris. She was usually more reserved than this. Maybe the public element and the risk element were doing something for her as they did for him. " _That’s my secret, Captain, I’m always ready._ ” She added, her voice sounding strained.  
  
Chris smiled and freed himself from the tight confines of the speedo, hissing as the crisp afternoon air enveloped his heated cock suddenly. All the more reason for him to waste no time in moving her bikini bottom to the side and sliding inside her while squeezing her buttcheeks in sheer delight.  
  
She let out a muffled sob against his shoulder as his cock stretched her without much preparation. She was aroused, yes, but it was always a small shock, a sudden spreading and fullness she felt whenever he entered her. Not only was Chris ridiculously big in a resting state; he got even bigger length- and girth-wise when hard and the first few times he’d left her downstairs feeling numb. He still did, every time she asked him to go hard on her.  
  
He let her adjust and begin to move in her own time, aware of how overwhelming the first moments were, since he could feel how tight and still somewhat tense she was around him. Chris didn’t want to hurt her and besides, feeling her gradually relax on him was addictive. When they were at one of their places and they had all the time and room they needed, Chris loved to watch his cock breach and stretch her and then move in and out of her.

But right now they were on the beach and the nice cool wind was caressing and cooling their heated bodies. The whole moment felt surreally beautiful and Chris felt himself slip out past the contours of his body, expanding to the shape of a massive cloud of contentment and awe hovering above the two joined bodies below. 

  
And this time he wasn’t alone up there, he could feel her surround him even there, all warm and overwhelming like a cloud of sunlight seeping into his borderless being.  
  
_Oh my God._  
  
_That’s a first._  
  
_I need a more advanced adult for this._  
  
_Be quiet._  
  
Down below, their bodies were still joined and moving languidly with each other, simply savouring the moment and the multitude of sensations washing over them like the relentless waves of the nearby sea.  
  
Chris became acutely aware that this had stopped being just fucking a while ago. No one had made him feel like this before, and these were not empty words.

Slowly, he returned to full consciousness, loving the gradual increase in sensations in his body. The music that had faded into the background returned, reminding him where he was and helping him anchor himself to his body. He dived right into a kiss, moaning against his girlfriend’s soft and slightly swollen lips. They had been at it for a while now, it was so slow and soft and like moving through honey. 

  
Soon it was all nearing the end, Chris could feel his release creep up on him and he decided this time he wouldn’t draw it out any longer. The kind of fusion he basked in while with his girlfriend was intense and often it got overwhelming and neither one of them wanted to press their limits. There could be such a thing as too much of something threateningly good.  
  
He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, breathing harder and looking into her eyes to let her see he was close.  
  
She kissed him and nodded, but she moved off of him next and he let out an anxious whimper. Had he done something wrong? Was she playing?  
  
Soon he got his answer as she moved lower down his legs, straddling them and reaching for his straining cock.  
  
“I still want to go back to the party, we need to try and stay clean.” She said with a wink, right before taking him into her mouth and sucking encouragingly.  
  
Chris tried to hold himself up and watch her at work but he just couldn’t, his whole body slack with pleasure, so he lay down on the towel and tried to maintain focus by looking at the blue-orange skies above them. His legs fell open and his hips rocked gently up towards her mouth.  
  
Chris had a spot he liked having touched and she knew that all too well. Her fingers came up to press against the smooth, taut  stretch of skin beneath his balls and it didn’t take much of that, coupled with the attentions she was lavishing on his cock, for Chris to come with a broken sob that dissolved into small mewls as he emptied himself down her throat.  
  
She cleaned him really well and sat up looking smug, then joined him onto the towel, humming delightedly.  
  
“I decided I love sucking you, you surrender so prettily. It makes me feel so possessive of you and so soft inside. You feel so unguardedly mine,” she thought out loud and Chris felt his cock twitch back to life at her frank admission.  
  
“I am yours, and I love feeling you claim me like that… and in other, less beach-friendly ways.” He said. He always felt so mushy and like a big marshmallow-y foam of feels after she got him off.  
  
He then flung a long muscular leg over hers, pulling her close in his arms and sneaking a hand down into her bikini, stroking her slowly, the way he knew she liked.  
  
“I sort of don’t want to come now,” she said. “I’ll be sloshing around in my bikini the entire evening and I’m not keen on the sound effects when I walk, sit or dance.”  
  
“Not even if I take care of it?” He asked, glad that she was feeling so comfortable with him as to say something like that.  
  
“We can always pick up where we left off back at the villa. The terrace in front of our room is not used by anyone else and the view is breathtaking. I don’t mind waiting if it means we do things that I like.”  
  
“Then it’s a deal,” Chris said, removing his hand and instead kissing her hungrily, his nose smushed against her in his attempt to get closer, get more of her. He could taste himself on her but that had never bothered him, if anything it just made the kiss hotter.  
  
He remembered to tuck himself back into the speedo before letting her sit up. She ran her fingers through her hair once, pulled her beach dress back on and then smiled at him, ready.  
  
Chris pulled his jeans on, but didn’t bother with his shirt and put it in their beach bag along with the towel.  
  
Soon they rejoined the party and went to the wooden platform serving as a dancefloor to grind against each other some more, to the sultry rhythms of summer trance hits.  
  
Chris could feel people’s eyes on them, on _him_ , and he enjoyed the feeling this time. He liked the thought of all those strangers watching his body move against his girlfriend and wanting him; he liked the thought of them thirsting for him and having to look on as he made it clear he belonged only to her and she was only his. He knew every woman in that joint envied her and the thought pleased him.  
  
Eventually, after some more cocktails and dancing, they made their way back to the villa, finding out upon arrival that Sebastian had managed to join them a day earlier than expected. They found him on the back porch with the owner of the villa, having some strong drink from small glasses. Chris didn’t trust himself to have some when asked, but his girlfriend did.  
  
While the others chatted around their drinks, he sat there in comfortable silence, thinking of earlier and how sex with his girlfriend had felt more like a mystical experience that had taken him literally out of himself.  
  
What would it be like when Seb got into the mix as well? And Chris wondered if he would survive the outcome. 


End file.
